The Job
by Akasha617
Summary: A Cupcake story, originally written in response to a board challenge, involving that broken washer at Joe's house
1. Chapter 1

The Job

By Akasha

This is my answer to the BCRUS challenge

Write a story, any leaning, containing the sentence:  
"You sure you know how to use them, have you done this before?"

This is a Cupcake story, inspired by the mysteriously absent washer and dryer in LMT

Please let me know what you think, there's the potential of a second chapter if there's interest

The characters are not mine and sadly never will be, all JE's…

* * *

"You sure you know how to use them, have you done this before?"

Morelli threw me a look that could have passed for a Burg glare and picked up the screws I was holding for him. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing here. Hand me the Philips driver."

"Huh?" He was talking Greek as far as I was concerned.

"The screwdriver with the green handle, on the left," he said, pointing in the direction of the tool box. "Unlike you, I grew up with tools and learned how to use them."

I gave him the screwdriver and a look that hopefully told him to keep those comments to himself, and resumed my position at the door jamb, watching him. I didn't need to say anything, I knew he was teasing, but the look had been instinct, he knew all my buttons and how to push them. 

He turned and focused his attention back on the washer. I loved to watch him work, the way his muscles moved under that tight white shirt of his was mesmerizing. And since I was sort of the inspiration for this movement, I thought I deserved to watch.

It all started this morning. It was Saturday, and Morelli had wanted me to stay in bed with him. Hell, I'd wanted to stay in bed with him, but there was this pressing issue of laundry to do. I had no clean clothes left.

His washer was still broken, so every Saturday, I gathered up the laundry and drove it over to my Mom's. That had the benefit of free ironing service, but it was still a pain in the ass because it basically took half of every Saturday. Granted, that meant I could mooch lunch, but still, it was also one of Joe's few days off and I'd much rather spend time with him.

And this morning, it had been really hard to get up because, while we had gone to bed before ten, Morelli and I hadn't gone to sleep until way past 3 AM and my body was telling me in no uncertain terms that moving was not such a good idea. I was pleasantly sore in all the right places. 

It had all started with me telling Morelli about my fantasy involving men in uniform and he'd dug up his white Navy dress uniform. I'd pretty much had an orgasm on the spot when he emerged from the bathroom dressed in it, and everything that followed had been pure bliss. 

I didn't know about Morelli, he had sort of a mutant healing factor where that was concerned. As I tried to scramble out of bed, he'd grabbed me and pulled me back against him, and from what I felt against my lower back, nothing was tired about him.

Bob came galloping down the stairs, tripped over his front legs and did a half roll, half slide to where I was standing, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts. I absentmindedly fondled his ear as he pressed himself against me. He'd been sleeping upstairs, but when we didn't return after a certain amount of time, he had to come check what kept our attention.

Morelli straightened and put his fists on his hips, frowning at the washer. "I think that should do it," he said, but there wasn't much confidence in his voice.

I bit back the 'Are you sure' and bent down to plug the machine back in. "Now what?"

"Get some dirty clothes and let's try it out," Morelli said. I gave him my version of a wolf grin at the second part of his suggestion but didn't share that I didn't have dirty clothes right here, but plenty of dirty thoughts, would that do? There was something about Joe and the washer, and the combination of the two, that had me thinking thoughts to improper, a gazillion Hail Marys wouldn't come close to getting me out of them.

I went back upstairs, swaying my hips so much on the stairs, I almost tripped and made a complete ass out of myself.

"Careful Cupcake," Joe said, confirming he'd caught it. "You don't want to sprain anything you might need tonight."

Basically, that's the difference between me and Morelli. He was sexy without trying to be, and when I tried to be, it came across as comical. I don't know how men do it. I'm sure Ranger doesn't spend an hour in front of the mirror each morning practicing that intense stare of his. I know Morelli doesn't, he's just natuarally sexy. 

It must be a man thing, another one of those universally unfair things. Okay, maybe some women have it too, you know what I mean, the kind that all men drool over, but I definitely didn't have it.

I gathered up some clothes upstairs, threw them in the laundry basket and sauntered back downstairs. Since Morelli had worked on the washing machine, he apparently wanted to be the one to try if it worked, because he took the basket from me as soon as I came close. That worked for me, domestic goddess that I wasn't, I was more than happy to take a seat on the bottom step and watch him.

He sorted the clothes, making sure only darks went into the washer, threw some detergent on top and turned the dial. For some reason, I was strangely turned on by that. Clearly, Morelli's horniness was contagious.

Nothing happened. No water was sloshing, no machine parts were rumbling, nothing.

Still I bit back a sarcastic comment. And not because of Morelli either, it was because of my dad. 

When I was ten years old, I'd watched my dad repair the lawn mower. He'd tinkered for an hour when he tried to turn it on and nothing happened. 

"It still doesn't work," I'd said.

"Do you think you can do it better, Pumpkin?" he'd asked. Probably he was beyond frustrated at that point and my comment pointing out the obvious didn't help.

That very day, I learned to keep my mouth shut unless I thought I could do it better. And I was sure I had no dice with the washer. So I kept quiet.

"Fuck," Morelli commented and his fists were back at his hips as he studied the uncooperative machine. I still thought he looked sexy, even when he was frustrated, but I kept that to myself as well. Not because I thought it would irritate Morelli, but because I thought it would distract him. I knew him, one comment about how he turned me on and we'd be back upstairs in bed, the washer forgotten.

"Should we maybe call…" I started to suggest.

"No!" Morelli cut me off. "I can do this."

Male pride, I figured. Bob and I got bored when there was no more Morelli in action to watch, so we went back upstairs and I tookBob for a walk.

We got back an hour later, I'd taken him for the grand tour, and Morelli was still downstairs.

"What do you think, should we venture another look?" I asked Bob.

Bob looked at the basement door, but then sent me a look that told me he'd had all the fun there was to have downstairs and took off for his bed in the living room.

I figured what the hell and went downstairs. I'm so glad I did.

Obviously, Morelli had been waiting for me.

He sat on the rumbling washer, his arms crossed over his chest, grinning like a loon, looking like a proud 8-year-old.

I could hear water sloshing and all kinds of healthy washer sounds. He'd done it, he'd fixed it. 

"You fixed it," I said, hoping my voice had enough pride for him in it.

"You sure about that?" he asked and when I looked up, he waggled his eyebrows. "Can't be certain until you take it for a test drive…"

He did have a point there…

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? More like this? 


	2. Chapter 2

OK, this took a lot longer to update than I anticipated, I apologize. I hope you still like it.

Thank you all so very much for your kind reviews, I really appreciate them. If I didn't get to thank you in person, I apologize.

A special thank you to Stayce for the edit and help and friendship

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JE

The Job

Chapter 2

_Morelli sat on the rumbling washer, his arms crossed over his chest, grinning like a loon, looking like a proud 8-year-old._

_I could hear water sloshing and all kinds of healthy washer sounds. He'd done it, he'd fixed it. _

"_You fixed it," I said, hoping my voice had enough pride for him in it._

"_You sure about that?" he asked and when I looked up, he waggled his eyebrows. "Can't be certain until you take it for a test drive…"_

* * *

I smiled. "What did you have in mind? Did you already put the laundry in?"

He crooked his finger in a 'Come here' gesture. "Not the kind of test I had in mind."

One look into his eyes and I knew exactly what kind of a test he was thinking about. They were the color of molten chocolate, dark with lust. If I was right, it was going to be my kind of test!

I smiled what I hoped to be a seductive smile. "Wouldn't we have to wait for the spin cycle for some good action?" I asked and slowly sashayed over to him.

My breath caught when I got closer and saw the intense heat in his eyes. He was warming me up with it in a bunch of interesting places.

"Let's see if we can make something spin before that," he said and winked at me.

He hooked his index fingers through the belt loops of my jeans and pulled me towards him, lowering his mouth to my neck.

I splayed my hands on his back and closed my eyes, enjoying the sparks his mouth on my skin sent through my body. Joe slid off the washer and wrapped his hands around my ass, lifting me up as he spun us, planting me on top of the machine.

"Works better this way around," he whispered against my skin and trailed kisses down from my ear, over my neck, until he found my mouth.

My lips parted when his tongue sought entrance and I just melted into him. Below me, the machine was gently rocking and it was a whole new kind of stimulation. I liked it. A lot.

Joe's hands were still firm on my cheeks and he was pressing himself against me. Then he slid his hands under my t-shirt and I could feel myself letting go, just giving in to the sensations.

We were groin to groin, me on the washer and Joe against it, and the rumbling bumped us against each other with every rotation. I was clawing at Joe's shirt, trying to get him naked; I needed to feel his skin.

I moaned into his mouth at the tingling sensation that started on my inner thigh and crawled closer to ground zero.

Joe pulled back and cursed colorfully. Not exactly the reaction I'd expected. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him glaring at the pager in his hand.

"Don't go anywhere," he said, a little out of breath, and turned on his heel.

On the stairs, he turned again and held up a finger. "I mean it, Cupcake, don't move a muscle! I'll be right back!"

With that, he ran up the stairs, taking three at a time. He was gone before I could fully process what had happened, and when it finally sunk in, I giggled. At least I could explain the tingling now.

I heard the floorboards creak above me as Joe made his way to the phone in the kitchen. I heard his voice as he talked, but I couldn't make out the words. Two minutes after he'd left, he was back downstairs. The look on his face said it all; I knew he was going to leave.

He picked me up off the washer and kissed me, long and hard. "I'm sorry, I have to go," he said.

I nodded and hung on to him. "Big case?" I asked, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Homicide," he sighed. "I'll be back as soon as I can so we can continue this."

He kissed me again and then he left. I blew out the air in a disappointed sigh. I was in a state and I was going to walk around with the female equivalent of blue balls all afternoon, but I couldn't blame Joe. He was a good cop and he was on call. Nothing he could do about that.

It wasn't like the pager had woken him up at three in the morning, but it was Saturday. Who murders someone on a Saturday, wasn't that what the work week was for? I wondered angrily, not caring if I made sense or not.

I needed to distract myself, and fast. Morelli didn't have a shower massager, so all my penned up sexual energy would stay in me and drive me insane. By the time Morelli got home, I'd probably be a bitch. And then I'd find a way to start a fight and end up just as orgasm-less as I was now. Nope, better to get moving, stop brooding.

So I rifled through my outstanding FTAs, grabbed my keys and my shoulder bag, yelled goodbye to Bob and headed out. I knew that if I stayed home, I'd go insane.

Well, I got what I'd asked for. I couldn't have imagined a better distraction. My first FTA, Raymond Elmer, was 89 years old and thought he was God's gift to women. Which he might have been, 50 years ago. Not only was he naked in all his drooping skin glory when he opened the door, I couldn't help touching him when he refused to get dressed and I cuffed him. I was still gagging on my way back from the bonds office with my check in hand.

My second FTA that afternoon was Henry Morola, one of the Burg's notorious alcoholics who only got out of the holding cell long enough to get drunk again. He reeked of stale beer, piss and old man. I needed to shower with Clorox to get his smell off of me.

Yup, after that afternoon, I was cured. They'd killed any sex drive I had in me. I shuddered every time I thought of the two fine specimens of the male gender and I couldn't wait to get their smell off of me in a long hot shower.

Since Joe's house was closer to the bonds office and his bathroom was much newer and bigger than mine, I took a left onto Slater instead of going straight. Okay, so I also knew Joe had beer and leftover manicotti in his fridge and I was really craving comfort food right then.

Joe's SUV was parked in front of the house, so he'd made it home at a reasonable time. I congratulated myself on the decision to shower at his house, and parked behind his car. I would have missed him if I'd gone home, where there was only Rex and the shower massager to keep me company.

The front door swung open just as I reached for the doorknob. Joe stood in the doorway, wearing a huge grin.

And nothing else.

I couldn't help comparing his body, lean and muscular and just perfect, to the poor excuses for men I'd seen earlier. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him.

I quickly stepped inside and closed the door. "Joe!" I tried to scowl. "What if the neighbors see you like that!"

"You think they'd see something they like?" he asked, waggling is eyebrows again and grabbing me by the elbow.

He pulled me into his arms and buried his face in my hair. "I've been waiting for you. Just thought I'd help you out and take my clothes off for you."

"That was thoughtful of you," I breathed, trying to remember what Joe was explaining as he trailed wet kisses down my neck and splayed his hands on my back.

Joe lifted me up and I slung my legs around his waist. "We still need to test that washer, Cupcake. You can't just take my word for it that it's fixed, you know?" And he took a couple steps towards the basement.

"I trust you," I said, biting his earlobe. "Right now, I need to make sure your shower is working…"

A smile spread over his face as he pulled me closer and kissed me. A lot of tongue and hands in the right places. "I better make sure with you," he said when we came up for air.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I know, a lot of you thought I'd never finish this story. This last chapter has been sitting on my computer for so long! I'm truly sorry about that, I hope you'll enjoy it just the same.

Thanks to Stayce for all her help and support!

Smut Warning!

****

"_I trust you," I said, biting his earlobe. "Right now, I need to make sure your shower is working…"_

_A smile spread over his face as he pulled me closer and kissed me. A lot of tongue and hands in the right places. "I better make sure with you," he said when we came up for air._

****

The Job

Chapter 3

I glanced from Joe to the staircase. "You'd better put me down…"

Do I know how to push buttons or what? If you want to be held tighter, just hint at the possibility they might not be strong enough! Morelli scoffed and tightened his grip on me.

"No way am I gonna let you go now," he said and started climbing the stairs. "It's gonna take a bomb through the window for us to get interrupted this time."

I felt like a bride. Of course I'd known he could easily carry me. Hey, my jeans told me this morning I was a lean 127 lbs! But my reason for egging Joe on was the feeling of his flexing muscles under my hands as he held me and brought us upstairs. I closed my eyes and reveled in the sensation.

Morelli kicked the bathroom door open and put me down in front of the sink. He was right; he'd made it easier for me. Since he was already naked, I didn't have to fight with any buttons or rip his shirt off of him. I could just splay my hands on his muscles as he worked to take my jeans off.

He pulled them down my legs and followed them, dropping to his knees in front of me.

"So where were we?" he asked playfully as he grabbed my ass with both hands and thrust his tongue out.

Oh God! An inch from the Promised Land, that's where he was!!

His tongue followed the outline of the lacey rose on the front of my panties and the combination of warm wetness and scratchy lace rekindled the fire from this afternoon in a heartbeat.

Joe pushed me back until I leaned against the sink, then he hooked his thumb under my panties and pulled them off with one swift move, without removing his tongue for more than a second. I fisted both hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me, throwing my head back. "We were riiiiight there."

I could feel him chuckle against me, the motion sending sparks through my heated body.

Once again I was reminded why all those years ago, girls whispered Joe had a tongue like a lizard. I don't know much about lizards, but Joe could do things with his tongue that were nothing short of magic.

He swirled it around my clit and I could feel my legs buckle; the heat building in my belly, the whole room seemed to tilt.

And then he moved it half an inch to the left and I groaned in frustration. He chuckled again and pulled back, "Not yet, Cupcake."

He dropped butterfly kisses up my belly, French kissed my navel and then kissed his way up until he reached my breasts. "Not even close yet."

I moaned and threw my head back, holding on to Joe for support. He smiled against the fabric of my shirt, moving up and up until his mouth found mine and he parted my lips with his tongue.

His hands slid under my shirt and pulled it up as his tongue outlined my teeth, touched my tongue teasingly for a second. Then he pulled back to get rid of my shirt. Thankfully, he was holding me upright with his other hand; I didn't think my legs would have held me.

As soon as my shirt was over my head, I flung it aside and grabbed Joe's neck, pulling him to me. I barely felt his hand as he expertly removed my bra, but I gasped when he cupped my breast in his other hand and rubbed his thumb over my hard nipple.

"Time to get cleaned up," he whispered and nudged me into the shower.

He adjusted the water until it ran over me in warm cascades, then he took my loofah and squirted some of my shower gel onto it. Working up a lather he grinned at me. "Now, where to start?"

Two could play the teasing game, I decided and lowered myself onto my knees.

"I know where I'll start," I said and took his rock hard cock into my mouth.

He hissed and leaned back against the stall. I sucked and licked my way up his cock and back down again until I had his whole length in my mouth.

"Cupcake, I'm not gonna last long if you keep this up," he panted.

"We have all night, I'll give you time to recuperate in between," I said, smiling up at him.

I ran my tongue over the tip, tasting him. Joe groaned. I enjoyed the feeling of power, to have such control over him.

His hands on the back of my head tightened and I reluctantly released his cock. I didn't want it to end that soon, so instead, I repeated Joe's torture from earlier, running my tongue up his belly and planting kisses up his chest until I found his mouth.

Our tongues met and Joe was back in control. He put his strong hands on my hips, lifting me up easily.

I gasped into his mouth when he entered me, his length filling me. Joe smiled.

"Hold very still for a sec…"

I had to laugh and he moaned. "Too late…" He leaned me against the wall and pounded into me, driving me crazier with every thrust.

I was amazed when after what seemed like seconds I could feel the orgasm build deep within me. When Joe's breathing became ragged and he thrust into me one last time, calling my name, I followed him over the edge, my legs encircled around his waist and my hands holding on to his shoulders like a drowning swimmer. I know I shouted something but I couldn't hear my own voice over the blood rushing in my ear.

The water was cold when Joe lowered his hands and I slid to the floor slowly. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. He reached out to shut off the water but didn't let go of me. We stood like that until our breathing returned to normal. "I think it's safe to say the shower is inworking order," he said softly.

Joe took a step back and I held on to the shower rod for support. He grinned.

"Want me to get my cuffs?" he asked with a glance at my hand curled around the shower rod.

I smiled. "Yes, but I have much better use for them," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him.

He chuckled as he reached around me to grab a big bath towel off the rack on the wall. Wrapping it around both of us, he hugged me tightly to him.

When we were dried off we stepped out of the tub. Joe let his eyes wander over my body. "You know, since we're already naked…" he jerked his chin in the direction of the bedroom.  
"Would be a shame to waste good nakedness," I agreed.

He grinned and picked me up. "My thoughts exactly."

The End


End file.
